Computing environments often have certain physical space limitations. For example, an enclosed network rack may be designed to house several rackmount network devices. In this example, the enclosed network rack may include a front door and/or a back door. However, the enclosure may provide only limited space between the rackmount network devices and the doors. As a result, to properly close the doors on the network rack, any external components that support the rackmount network devices may need to fit within a very tight space in the enclosure.
As a specific example, an enclosed network rack may have only about 1.5 inches between the mounted network devices and the doors of the enclosure. In this example, some of those mounted network devices may require one or more external power cables for operation. Unfortunately, many traditional power cables capable of supporting such rackmount network devices may have plugs that exceed 1.5 inches in depth. As a result, upon plugging one of those power cables into a network device mounted to the rack, the corresponding door of the enclosure may be unable to fully and/or properly close, thereby impeding the functionality and/or undermining the purpose of the enclosure.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for achieving power connections in space-limited computing environments.